User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 32: Darkened Horizons
It was starting. The battle I wanted so much to prolong. All of the spirits that were so angry with me would have their revenge. Whether I was willing or not. Either I was going to die, or just barely escape with no room to even breathe. So eventually, I would die anyway. "My words will no longer be my own. My actions will no longer be my own. After this moment, you are fighting the restless souls of Indelatra." Sheath said, her voice turning grave. Darkness was setting in, the sky was pitch black. I had no where to run. This was it. If I wanted to live I had to fight my sister at full force. "She sounds so fierce when she says that" Lumagrowl said through her laughing. Obviously these 'goddesses' weren't supporting me. I couldn't be doubting my reason for existence now though. "Sheath. Before we start this. I want you to know. However this turns out. You will always be my sister. I love you, Sheath" I said hoping that would get through to her. My words were not false. Of course I loved my sister. I loved them all. And occasionally my brothers, when I wasn't annoyed with them. "Your words are touching. But this battle cannot be prolonged." Sheath growled, Demonis energy pulsing from her body. "As I said. As long as this battle remains unfinished." She said disappearing with an explosion of demonis energy. Somehow the final words reached me from her explosion. They rang through my mind "You are not my family." It rang. Over and over. I couldn't escape this, even if there was a way out. She was to fast. Before I knew she was a reaper, I would call her the Demonis Samurai. Her speed was always incredible, not to mention the power that matched. Teaming her up with Sakabato was no good. "DEMONIS HADO!!! 58" She screamed while releasing Demonis webs. I was tangled. Like a fly caught in a spiders web, waiting to be injected with the venom of death. I knew it wasn't going to happen that way. I had made the souls of Indelatra suffer with my 'Game'. They knew it by now, of course. This was going to be a painful. I knew it was going to be. And I could only wish my brothers and sisters, hell, even their brawlers were here to atleast see me leave this world. "Hm. You want them here? Fine" Said Lumagrowl. Laughing once again. "Rayne!" She shouted, as the boy from earlier appeared. Did she have a connection with him? "Rayne is my Brawler, Shade." "Sheath, he has spirits attached to him, doesn't he?" The boy asked, eyeing me curiously. "Yes. Restless spirits. Even a few demons. But no angels. They have all turned against him." She laughed, as if she was glad she was able to be the one to forgive me. I was scared by now. I didn't know what to do now. My mind was racing, my heart no better. "Rayne" I managed to say through my cracked voice. "Please, bring in my siblings." I begged the boy. I had only met him recently, but this was a matter I was desperate for. I wanted to say a proper goodbye. I hadn't when I left Demonia, that I remembered. I never cared for them before. But for some reason, seeing them as they were now, I was happy. For them, of course. I was a murderer, I couldn't be happy for myself. But looking at Sheath now, she had obviously grown much stronger than I imagined she would ever be. Maybe Pandora, but not Sheath. Cute, adorable Sheath, a Reaper. How she got involved in a job such as that I'd never know I supposed. "Alright." Rayne said, staring into my eyes, seeing my desperation. And in a swift movement of his arm, 5 portals opened. In came my siblings. "Oh dear!" Senterra screached, obviously seeing the blood dripping down my forhead from Sheath's previous 'hado' attack. "We knew he would go through this someday. But who would've thought it would be Sheath to give it to him" Nova said heartily, he was happy. He obviously had some discontent with me. That would have to be solved later, if I survived. "Enough!" Sheath screamed. Her entire body turning pitch black. She was activating an ability. "The spirits have taken her over completely. This isn't good! They are obsessed with revenge!" Rayne screamed, worried for Sheath's safety. "Darkened Horizons!" Sheath screamed, Sakabato's ribbon turning dark red. And with a fluid swing of her arm, Sakabato was flung towards my trapped, struggling body. "This won't do" said a voice, grabbing Sakabato and throwing it back at Sheath, the blade barely missing her. The ribbon brushed passed her cheek. In a flash, the ribbon turned from dark red, to pure white. Sheath fell over, the man who owned the voice, grabbed her. "I am Getsuga, Reaper of Indelatra." He said sternly "Nice to meet you." Category:Blog posts